Coeur à prendre
by Sehsa
Summary: Quand Kimiko perd sa famille, elle est recueillie "de force" par le Shinsengumi. C'est au sein de ce groupe de combattants qu'elle va trouver la détermination d'affronter son passé, récupérer son frère, et peut-être même refonder une nouvelle famille...


La nuit était déjà tombée sur Kyoto. Les dernières chaleurs estivales étaient balayées par la fraîcheur automnale de la brise. Le nez en l'air, les yeux rivés sur le croissant de lune qui brillait de tout son plein, Kimiko avançait dans les rues sombres et silencieuses. Elle revenait enfin après un entraînement d'un mois chez son oncle et son cousin à Edo, et elle était fatiguée et désireuse de rentrer chez elle, revoir son père, et dormir dans son propre futon. Sa main se balada le long du manche de l'arc qui lui barrait le haut du tronc. L'arme était en bois mais recouverte sur le devant d'une protection en métal en effet, pour la jeune femme, manier l'arc ne se résumait pas aux combats à distance, loin de là. Le carquois fixé horizontalement à sa taille lui battant les cuisses au rythme de ses pas le lui rappelait à chaque fois.

Kimiko sentit un sourire fleurir sur son visage tandis qu'elle voyait la façade du dojo approcher. Enfin chez elle !

Son sourire s'évanouit brutalement. Non loin, dans l'obscurité, elle venait d'entendre un hurlement à glacer le sang, un hurlement qui respirait la terreur et la mort. S'ensuivit aussitôt un rire effroyable qui n'avait rien d'humain.

Le cœur de Kimiko bondit dans sa poitrine : cela provenait de chez elle ! Oubliant la fatigue et la prudence, elle s'empara de son arc et accourut jusqu'au dojo. Devant la porte d'entrée gisait un des jeunes disciples de son père. La jeune femme ne s'y attarda pas il avait la gorge ouverte, aucune chance qu'il ait survécu. Les cris étaient de plus en plus nombreux, mais toujours aussi paniqués, l'odeur du sang saisissait l'archère à la gorge à chaque inspiration.

En traversant la cours jonchée de cadavres sanglants, Kimiko se demanda qui avait bien pu perpétrer de telles atrocités. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par ce qu'elle craignait le plus, le cri aigu et horrifié tranchant sur tous les autres.

-TENSHI !

Son esprit chassa toutes pensées, elle se rua dans le bâtiment, gravit les marches quatre à quatre et se précipita dans la chambre de son petit frère.

-Onee-san ! Cria-t-il en la voyant arriver.

Kimiko fut glacée d'horreur en voyant ce qui se dressait devant elle. Le jeune garçon était en larme, collé au mur. Devant lui était étendu le corps inerte et ensanglanté de leur père. Et face à eux, une créature que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu. C'était le corps d'un homme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige. Ses yeux rouge sang fixaient Tenchi avec une folie meurtrière effrayante. Il portait sur ses épaules un haori bleu ciel qui n'était pas inconnu à la jeune femme elle ne pouvait cependant pas se permettre de réfléchir car le monstre passa à l'attaque il bondit vivement, et le garçon ferma les yeux tandis qu'il voyait le sabre s'abattre sur lui.

Kimiko s'élança et intercepta la lame à l'aide de son arc. L'ennemi était fort et elle s'écroula à genoux sous la violence de l'assaut. Il planta son regard dans le sien. Des larmes d'angoisse perlèrent aux coins des yeux de l'archère tandis qu'elle se sentait peu à peu submergée. L'ennemi éclata alors de rire, ce même rire effroyable qu'elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt. Aucun doute, c'était cette créature qui les avait tous tués...

Le manieur de sabre releva son arme pour fendre l'air à ôt, Kimiko poussa son frère sur le côté avant de rouler elle aussi afin d'éviter le coup fatal elle sentit le fil de la lame frôler son visage. Une demi-seconde de plus et elle serait morte.

En un rien de temps, elle arma son arc et décocha une flèche dans l'abdomen du monstre. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas et s'immobilisa. Le soulagement s'empara de la jeune femme. C'était fini...

Tout s'enchaîna alors trop vite. L'ennemi se releva et se jeta sur Kimiko, trop choquée pour réagir. Il se rua sur elle et tous deux traversèrent la cloison de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, le dos de l'archère s'écrasait à terre, renchéri encore par le poids de l'ennemi qui lui tombait dessus ils venaient de s'écrouler sur le sol de la cours, où deux autres individus aux cheveux blancs s'approchaient. Le premier d'entre eux se releva de sur elle et dégaina son arme. La jeune femme sut alors que c'était fini, sa vie allait s'achever, et elle était trop sonnée pour réagir.

Une lance traversa son champ de vision et alla se planter dans le cœur de l'ennemi. Celui-ci émit un petit hoquet de douleur et s'effondra à terre. Kimiko vit quelques mèches de cheveux rouges et perçut un parfum nouveau et rassurant, puis le monde devint noire, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.


End file.
